


Morioh Falls

by VladNorris



Category: Gravity Falls, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Eyes of Heaven, F/M, Other, Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladNorris/pseuds/VladNorris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Pines Family  saved Gravity Falls, the two uncle twins find a dimensional anomaly that may lead them to something stranger than Weirdmaggedon itself.<br/>Meanwhile, a dark figure lurks the Town of Morioh, looking for the symbols on a wheel with the monster of one eye.</p>
<p>Gravity Falls x Diamond is Unbreakable Crossover because I'm nuts.</p>
<p>Warning: Contains Spoilers for both series. Takes place at the alternate universe of Eyes of Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strange Visage at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. First time I write a fanfic. Dunno why I thought about this, but I surely don't regret taking it off my chest.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!

_South Pole, 2014_

The chilling air  was overwhelming the Antartic ground.  As expected of that region of the planet, the stormy winds combined with the snow and ice flying around would make it the less desirable region to ever get to see. That is unless you were the duo of middle aged man that were lurking the snow that very day. Same build, same height, but one of them had six fingers on each hand and a portable radar one the right one

-Geez, it's surely freezing around. Wasn't for these geeky suits you designed, my ass would be a popsicle right now.

The man with normal hands in a sturdy yellow suit was what you would describe as robust. Ample shoulders covered with corporal hair that ended in the neck matched very well with the rough, square chin. Gray, twirly hair covered his head very well for his age and the slightly yellow teeth of his mouth had a playful grin. As much as he was complaining, Stanley Pines was more than happy of being traveling with his twin brother, Stanford. 

-Being a nerd doesn't look that bad after all these years huh? After all, I covered all the basic biological functions of the human body with these suits. It helps a lot many other samples of unicorn hair contributed making these suits weirdness proof.

-You don't say. All these travels we have had in the last two years, between the giant sea monsters and all the other weird shit, one begins to wonder if there's some junior highschooler coming with all this crap on his free time.

Stanford giggled -That would certainly explain some of the oddities we have found. Those Artic Gnomes were all but properly adapted to the cold weather. But I think it's time we focus on the mission. According to my radar, the anomaly around here is closer.

-Roger, Dr. Nerd.

If you asked on the street, probably nobody would know about the incident known as the Weirdmaggedon of July 2012 at the little rural town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The twins, however, lived it first hand. 

It was a nightmarish experience that would have drained the sanity of everyone in that town as well as destroyed the universe had it not been stopped. And yet, it helped bring the tow of them back and mend a broken relationship that had 30 years on shambles. Now that they were a dynamic duo, it seemed nothing could oppose them. Fixing all sorts of paranormal activity across the globe sounds like a death wish, but nothing is impossible when your brother is at your side.

  After a little more walking, Stanford stopped abruptly. His eyes were focused on his hand radar, where the lectures given seemed erratic even for the untrained eye. It started beeping like crazy, and various red LED it had started flashing.

-My God...- Ford Exclaimed.

-What is it, Ford? - Asked Stan. The preoccupation on his brother was evident.

-C'mon, Ford! It can't be worse than the Kraken manure!- He tried to joke

-....Right?

-These lectures, they're increasing in strength exponentially! And this wavelength...It can't be! Stan, we have to go back to the ice bikes! This is another portal!

-What!? You mean the big one, like in the Shack!?

-I'm afraid so. With the current equipment we have there's no chance we can fix this dimensional anomaly, but I have all the necessary back on the camp.

-Gotcha! C'mon!

32 years ago, the Town Of Gravity Falls saw the creation of a portal that nearly ended the existence as we know it. It destroyed the life of three men for years, and the idea of a similar portal being naturally created sounded less than appealing for the two of them that were standing close to it. Stan and Ford kept strutting towards the ice bikes that they left atop of the cliff they were down of, when Ford stopped dead on his tracks, grabbing Stan in the process too.

-Wait!

-Now what!? I thought we were supposed to go to your nerd camp!

-...IT'S MOVING!?

-Moving?...You mean the Portal!?

-Yes! IT'S MOVING!

-Shit!! This is not our day, is it?

-Can we have this conversation elsewhere, gentlemen? I'll rather talk to you in another place- Said a mysterious voice behind the duo

Turning back, the terrified duo saw the shadow of a man. His features weren't clear, but he was tall and slender.

-Hey! Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in this place!?-Stan exclaimed. He was pretty confused by this situation, but he couldn't let fear get the best of him

-Stanley! Don't tick him off! The lectures are coming out from him! He's the Portal!

-Good job on figuring that out. But it won't help you in the slightest since it doesn't change anything. Now, I think you'll like my place. After all, you have something I need.

-You're not the one to decide where we go, weirdo! Now go away before I punch some sense into you!

-I think I didn't make myself clear. You'll go with me. It was never a proposal.

The mysterious man held his hand up in the air. And while his figure was hidden with the antartic wind, one could feel his eerie smile.

-HELLRAISER!

Suddenly, The two were engulfed in a bright light and thrown into what could be described as another dimension. Stan could only hear  the screams of his twin brother as his attempts to reach him proved futile. He couldn't lose his brother. Not again, not this time.


	2. It's Another Day in Morioh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. I don't know what the hell I'm doing with this or where this is headed(or if I will go anywhere at all) but I find this extremely cathartic for some reason.
> 
> Hope anyone who reads this likes it.

_1999, Japan, Prefecture M, City S, the town of Morioh._

Although it looks normal on the surface, this town has experienced it's share of bizarre incidents.

My name is Koichi Hirose. My life was pretty normal until I started assisting to the the Grape Hills Highschool. There my life changed when I met some really strange people.

-Hey, Koichi! Hurry up! You don't want to get late again, do you?

That guy that greeted me? He's Josuke Higashikata. Tall, muscular and he has a big popmpadour. He is really popular among the girls out of looks alone. And yet, he's one of those people that is really timid to actually go out on a date by himself. Although he looks rather firecesome he's really a nice guy. Well, at least given you don't insult his hair, that's a really bad idea!

-Yo, Koichi! What the hell took you so long? You weren't messing around with Yukako, were you?

I guess you're wondering about this other tall guy with the two marks crossing his face like an "X" that overall looks like a thug. He's Okuyasu Nijimura, one of Josuke's best friends and a close ally of ours. He's nice too, but he's short temepered and doesn't think things too much. I wouldn't like to be at his bad side.

About the girl he mentioned, Yukako, well...long story short, she's my girlfriend now but it wasn't always the case. Remember what I said about these people being strange? Well, we have a bit of history that regards what ties all of us together that also makes us stand out.

-As I would. I fell in love with Koichi because of his potential. I hate when people mess around without reason.-said a her voice behind my back

-Ah, Yukako! Good morning!- I said, greeting her with a kiss

-You look a little distracted today. Hope it isn't about wasting your time playing silly games with these guys.

-As if we mess around, nee-chan. - Said Josuke, pretending to be insulted

-Say that to Rohan Kishibe's house. It's rude to be so carless you commit arson.

-Hey, that was his damn fault for being so careless with the magnifying glass!

-Hey, hey! It's nothing about that guys! It's just...that I feel something's off today. You know, like when you feel it's gonna rain and your shoes will get damped, but worse.

-Huh. Don't mind that too much. Last time I tried to think too much about a hunch I got a stomachache, you know. That shit's crazy-tried to advise Okuyasu

-As if you think things that much- retorted Yukako, to Okuyasu's annoyance

A strange, metallic noise interrupted us.

-Hey, what's that!?

I still remember how after that we all saw a hole in the sky. A strange glow was being emitted from it. I knew that was what I was feeling eerie about.

-Could that be the work a Stand!? Shit! Koichi! Go get Rohan! It seems we'll need to take care of another Stand user!

Oh yeah, you know about Stands right? You see, a Stand is a manifestation of one's spiritual energy. Only a few people can have them, and only people with them can see them. They take various forms and concede the user special abilities. When you hear weird stories on the news about inexplicable events, chances are it's about someone using a Stand, so keep that in mind. This is what ties us all together.

For various reasons we all have Stands, and wherever a Stand user lies, he's bound to attract other people like him. That's the rule, Stand users attract each other.

As I approached Rohan's house, I couldn't help but think how much this was going to get hectic. If this was really the work of a stand, it could be the most dangerous we'll ever faced.


	3. Soo's Mystery Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, mandatory chapter about the comeback to the Town. Nothing particularly important going on this time. The next time, however...

_The Mystery Shack. First day of Summer_

-They're almost here. C'mon, dude, think about a way to tell them. This is serious.

Jesus "Soos" Altamirano Ramirez was nervous. And not entirely in good way. The so called "Mystery Twins", Dipper and Mabel were arriving back at the town of Gravity Falls. Two years have passed since they first visited Gravity Falls, and on that very summer they were already like family to him. And yet, he had the luck to greet them with bad news.

Walking around the living room of the modest shack, he was fiddling with the fez the man he saw as a father gave him two years ago.

-Soos? Are you okay? You look so distracted today- a feminine voice said behind him.

-Oh, uh, Melody! It's..huh, nothing!-Soos asserted nervously with an unconvincing smile on his face.

A rather awkward silence started, with Soos looking around while still fiddling with the fez in his hands.

Soos' fianceé, Melody, was concerned for his to be groom. Sure, it had been  a while since they were living on the Mystery Shack and it had been a little rough to get used to living together...with Abuelita nonetheless. But overall, they had been happy. The shack was small and modest, but Soos' energetic personality and child-like wonder never failed to put a smile on her face, and every night he was melancholic about Stan she was there for him. 

They had been happy so far. Or she wanted to think. 

Melody knew him to well. That concerned face of his meant it was something bigger than just eating the entire jam bottle in one meal.

-You su...

-Okay, it's totally something.

-Guessed so. It's ok, you can trust me. Now tell me, what is it?

-It's about Stan. He...

A knocking door interrupted them.

-Ah! The twins are here!- Soos said while jumping behind the couch. Melody decided to leave the wreck of nerves his fiancé was at this moment, and went to the front door.

-S'up, Melody.

-Good morning, Ms. Melody.

The duo of girls were coming together, but the difference between each couldn't be more pronounced. On the right side of the door there was a tall girl. Freckles covered her face, emphasizing the emerald green eyes that were noble but sharp like a needle. A red fiery hair was resting on her back, complementing her beautiful yet athletic figure. An air of casual confidence irradiated through her.

 At the other side, there was a younger and shorter teenager. Blonde, long hair covered her back down to the hip, that was curved with an air of sassiness. If the redhead was modest with a flannel shirt and jeans, this girl was much more fashionable. Her honey eyes were covered in make up on big amounts, the same as the rest of her face, and her body was garbed in a purple dress with black leggins that ended on brown, furry boots. Big earrings hanged from her ears, and her face had quite an attitude of vanity.

-Oh! Wendy! Pacifica! Welcome! Soos, you can come out, they're just the girls-

-So, have Dipper and Mabel already arrived?-Asked Wendy

-No, the bus haven't arrived.

-Typical of the public bus service. I never had that issues in the manor-Said Pacifica rather dissappointed.

-Oh, that's not it, Pacifica.- said Melody- The traffic from California  to Oregon can be troublesome at this time of the year. Guess you're eager to see the twins, aren't you?

-Ah! N-no. It's just they still owe me that one time when...uh, you know!- said Pacifica unconvincingly, clearly embarrassed.

-Right, blondie- retorted Wendy with snark- There's nothing wrong with missing people  that are special to you.

-Like I asked your opinion-responded the blonde, still trying to save face.

-Huh, whatever.

-Seems you're getting along better than the last summer- Said Melody with a slight giggle. 

While now they shared friendships, Wendy and Pacifica weren't exactly keen of each other. Despite how much Pacifica had softened, Wendy never liked too much the sassiness of a girl so traditionally "feminine". She wasn't acting high on her horse anymore, but part of her lack of simplicity even on trivial things still ringed the wrong bell on Wendy somewhat.

Pacifica on the other hand, while admired Wendy's bravery, still find her quite unmannered. The fact she wasn't above delinquent behavior here and there, or that her circle of friends had that idiot known as Robbie Valentino didn't help her case in Pacifica's eyes. They got along well enough though, so the differences were a rough edge at worst.

Meanwhile, Soos was coming out to to the Lobby

-Sorry, I just panicked. Hey, girls! What's up!

-Hello Soos, how's the Shack going?

-Great! I had trouble making up new attractions when I started, but thankfully Melody was pretty good on that. Isn't that right, my sweet creative directress?

-Like you would know, sweetie pie.

-Yeah... this is weird.- Said Pacifica almost whispering, still not used to seeing the goofball of Soos being so...romantic.

-They're just in love, blondie. But yeah...gotta agree it's a little odd.-responded Wendy, who was happy for him but found it odd nonetheless.

Turning back to them, Melody said:

-Anyways, according to Candy the Pines won't arrive until 4 pm. Want to come by and wait for them?

-Yeah. Thanks.- The two girls said.

After that they entered the shack and sat on the living room.

-Psst, Melody- Soos whispered. Melody took the hint and left the girls to reunite with Soos at the kitchen.

-Okay, you were telling me something about Stan. I don't want to say it but...

-Mr. Pines and his brother have gone missing!-exclaimed Soos, now looking actually scared.

-Oh...Don't worry, he probably is just busy. He is investigating the North Pole after all.- She tried to reassure his fiancé.

-South Pole. They solved the problem on that last year. And this is different! He usually messages me, like, every two weeks to tell me when he's gonna come back to visit. He messaged me last Friday saying they would come back halfway this summer, but his computer sent me a message yesterday, with just a bunch of data on their investigation. Something's gone wrong and I don't know what to do!

-Well...I guess you'll need to tell them eventually. Not today, though, let them take this day to rest. Probably that old man in the mansion could help.

-Right! McGucket would know what to do! Thanks, sweetie, you're the best!- exclaimed Soos while kissing her in the cheek. He still felt nervous, but to at least keep the twins unaware of the problem for now was a good thing.

-Not better than you!- She responded cheerily.

_A few Hours later_

The bus station was rather crowded this day. It seemed like someone very beloved to the town was coming. Soon enough, the 4pm bus arrived.

Two figures came down from it. One was a teenage boy. He wasn't particularly tall nor short, and his complexion was a tad slender, but not skinny. A blue vest was over his red shirt and the curly hair of his head covered a birth mark in his forehead. Sharp brown eyes were a good match with his confident smile. At his side there was a slightly shorter girl of the same age. Her brown hair reached her hips, resting over a handmade purple sweater. The teeth that once wore brackets were gone, revealing a soft and beautiful smile. Rosy cheeks were shared with cheery yet bright eyes as one of the many endearing features of this girl.

-Dipper! Mabel! Welcome back!

-Soos! Wendy!

The two residents of Gravity Falls greeted the twins with a hug. They were happy to see their friends

-It feels like it has been such a long time. Oh! your hat.

Dipper took the lumberjack hat on his head and gave it to Wendy.

-Good thing you didn't forget it. Here's yours.

Wendy said while taking the blue and white cap with a pine tree on the forehead from hers. 

Since the first time Dipper visited the town, he and Wendy had made this tradition. They exchanged hats the last day of the summer to give them back to each other the first day of the next. It was a symbol of their strong friendship to make something like this, as it was a sign that Dipper would come back to visit her.

The warm moment was extended to Mabel greeting her old friends. One was an American-Korean girl. Black, long hair matched with her obsidian eyes, slightly hidden behind her curved glasses. Her slender, delicate figure was covered in a stripped sweater, and a short skirt.

 At her right was a robust girl with brown, shorter hair, wearing sports gear. Cinnamon eyes rested below her one eyebrow, that had a big nose below it. Her features were rough, but her smile was sincere and reassuring.

-Candy! Grenda!-Mabel Exclaimed

-Mabel!- Said the two on unison, while eagerly hugging her long time friend.

-I missed you girls so much! There's so much we need to talk about!

-Yeah, Candy has a new place all around. It's rocking for a slumber party!- Grenda stated with her masculine voice.

-Really? That's so cool!

-Dad just got a promotion and we took the advantage. It's surely neat, though. It's all bigger and comfier. You'll surely love it

The trio chatted a little, when a familiar voice was heard

-Ahem, guess I'm not part of this welcoming?

-And Pacifica! What a surprise!- said Mabel, now directing to the blonde teenager.

-Sure, I just wanted to greet you. That's all, not a big deal.

-Seriously, it's nice to see you. You sure have changed since the first time we met, you little miss arrogance.- Dipper said to her in a playful sarcastic tone. The story between the twins and her didn't start nicely, but after the last two summers, they could trust her and she could trust them for real.

-Oh, bite me- responded, pretending to be offended but clearly happy to see them back.

-Man, it's good to be back.-Dipper assured.

-Yeah...good to be back- Soos said to himself, still preoccupied.


	4. Soos' Mystery Shack, Part 2

The Shack was brimming with activity after the Pines had arrived. The group had a long talk remembering the happy days of old, and the newer funny memories while having plentiful laughs. 

Wendy was telling a story about Toby Determined and how he earned a punch from her own dad, Manly Dan. Nobody would think a story about a squishy short man getting beaten by a 7 feet tall lumberjack was funny, but Toby was the kind of man to evoque that kind of vibe, and more so make it hilarious. Candy and Grenda on the other hand were talking about their new hobbies. Candy was now a fluent flutist, earning the attention of plenty professors admiring her talents and even a few guys. Never underestimate a flute, she said. Meanwhile, Grenda was finally accepted on the Football team for males, breaking the tradition, stereotypes of the junior high, and also plenty estatal records people thought would require a human tank to surpass. Nobody would deny her physical prowess when it counted. Lastly, Pacifica was now part of the public school, at her own request. She wanted to blend in more with the common folk after the Pines family opened her eyes. Still not doing a very good job, and some called her the queen of gossip, but the effort was there.

The rest would be history. Gnomes were still an inefficient community, oddities still were the primal attraction of the town, you could still earn pancakes through a cheap manliness test, and the public pool was still quite a sight to behold, specially the lifesaver. Nothing seemed to change that much in the old town of Gravity Falls.

Except it had.

After a while,the group of visitors finally left. It was just the young engaged couple and the Twins in the house. And abuelita, but she was long sleep at this point.

-I'll phone the old man. I need you to act natural

-Soos, you're the only one acting awkward here

Just as said, Soos was shirtless, his shirt lost from any near sight. It was clearly not his day, was it?

-Soos- Dipper approached, a serious tone in his voice -we have to talk.

-Ah! Dude, of course! After all you finally arrived back to this town and...

-It's okay....we know- Mabel interrupted, softly. Her eyes weren't deceiving, they knew it all about Stan.

-Wait, you do?

-Yes. We also acted on it to not worry the others. And there's even more important matters to that.

Time had indeed changed them. Not only that fateful summer of 2012, overall they were pretty mature for their age. It takes guts to take so properly the disappearing of their uncle, and they were handling it very well. It made him proud, and also a little sad.

-Yeah, sorry dude. Is just that I didn't want to startle you now that you finally came back from California. Not a good way to receive summer, you know.

No joke about it, the situation they were facing was quite dire. Lost family members out of a situation that seemed to curse the very family's core. A curse involving cults and demons, the unknown for mankind and beyond. Not something to envy in the slightest. And yet, not being for that they would probably have never met like they did in the first place. The Pines Family certainly bear a weight no ordinary family would withstand s of now.

-Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. But there's a more important matter right now. We need to talk to McGucket as soon as possible.

-Ah! uh...sure, why not dude. I'll drive you to the manor! Melody, wait here, I'll come back.

-Wait! But, Soos...

-Melody,- Soos interrupted, softly holding her shoulders- I know you're worried about what exactly is going on. About me, my worries, and Mr. Pines. But this is a matter of family, and his family should resolve it alone. It's for your own sake, I can't get you involved in this. It's actually dangerous stuff!

Melody knew he was being sincere. But she didn't feel she could just buy that. It was making her feel excluded.

-I...I don't care. I decided to spend my life with you, and that also involves the undead animatronic parts of it. I'll go and you won't change my mind.

-Melody...

-Let her go with us Soos- Dipper said- It's only fair for her to know what kind of family we truly are. She's strong, and can take it. Also, you can't expect to win a discussion wit a woman like that.

-I can attest to that. After all, certain blonde from this town can get you to do anything she wants- teased Mable with a giggle. 

-First Wendy, then Candy, now this. I thought those matchmaking habits were done for good. It was just one favor!

-Not if they involve mocking you. And I doubt driving her is just a favor. Never thought you would use a bike before that.

-*Sigh*

Soos was still troubled to allow the woman he cared the most for to get involved in something that surely wasn't going to be pretty. However, the twins never failed to convince him. Despite the problems, they still retained the energy to solve any problem when together. They truly gave hope in the dire situations, and he just knew things would be OK.

-Okay. You can come with us. But I warn you, this is going to get crazy. These kids just have it in them. Soos clarified

-I'm used to weird, and I love it. After all, I'm still with you.

\---

The McGucket Manor.

Previously known as the Northwest manor, the mansion at the top of the highest hill of Gravity Falls was a shadow of it's former glory. The beautiful colonial art that once held the manor as one of America's most beautiful mansion of the Northwest coast was covered in shadows by what looked like garbage.

At least many would think that, but not Dipper. What used to be floors covered with pompous and luxurious carpets now were covered in notes of all kind of math formulas. The unnecessary decorations and animal skeletons were replaced by machinery you would only see in a Sci-fi movie. Some would even remind one of Frankenstein, and Dipper always found them fascinating. It was a place of discovery, something only a man of science and McGucket's craziness would pull off.

And they were here for that very same man.

Knocking the front door, Dipper called for the owner.

-McGucket. It's me, Dipper. Can I come in?

-Dipper! - A rather squeaky voice responded- Scoobily Waggily doo, so good to see you after a while! Let me open this junk of a door to meet you properly!

A metallic noise filled the air, and was followed by the opening of the giant gateways of the mansion.

At the other side, a short, humped old man with a long beard stood with a smile in his face. His nose was long, his hair white as snow and his eyes were sight to behold. At first sight they would just look unfocused and crazy, like something you'd only see from a mentally disabled person, but the more you looked on them, the more qualities you saw. The had an intelligence air to them that matched if not surpassed the teenager in front of him, along with a curiosity that only a child could have. They also had a deep melancholy, product of years of sorrow that put a mark on his life. He saw things no man should have, and learned from them things that would need more than a lifetime to fully understand. Yet he was there. Eager to welcome a kid that gave him something to look forward. A kid that helped him mend bonds he once found broken and most of all, to believe in the future once again. 

The old man hurried to greet the teenagers with a hug. A little too close for their relationship, but given all what faced together, no one would've blamed him. He invited them to the mansion's lobby.

-How cool the decoration you put is, dude! I always wanted to have a genuine spaceship and all those gizmos in my room- exclaimed Soos

-On, you mean the matter transmuter! It can take you to Mars in a few seconds. Or at least it will after some tuning!- MacGucket responded with enthusiasm

The manor was really charming, on it's own mad hobo scientist way, but the talk ahead was anything but.

-So! What brings your youthful spirits to this rusty wreck I call home? Want some squirrel tea? 

Yup. Sounded like something old man McGucket would say, in all it's gross and crazy glory.

-Just kidding, it's cinnamon! I don't have to pretend to be a nutjob anymore, and it feels so good!

Dipper almost felt bad to meet such a happy man with news related to what ruined his life in the first place. However, it had to be done.

-Yeah...It's about...-Dipper hesitated a moment-It's about Stan. And the Portal.

McGucket's smile disappeared almost instantly, letting place to a shocked, and rather grim stare on his face.

-I'm really sorry. I wish I could meet you in other circumstances. Man, this sucks.

-Dipper received a message from the grunkles' computer-Mabel inquired- It had a lot of weird data that we couldn't read at first, but after some de-cyphering, it seems to lead to another portal. Dipper says it's some sort of gravity anomaly, and it now has take the two of em' to God knows where! You're the only one that can help us in this!

-Listen kids...I'm sorry. I'm in debt with you and I'd like to help.

MgGucket's voice was now frantic.

-But...I'm scared. the first time I saw what was beyond that portal my life was turned into a living hell, and there's no way I'm risking that to happen again! I...I just can't!

-Please! We can't afford losing our grunkles! Not like this It is too horrible!

-Girl, I said NO! I...I just have so many things to do, and these crazy portals could lead to a different place that is much worse, so I'm not taking any chances!

-WAIT!- Dipper interrupted, having a bad feel about this. The data indeed showed a similar type of gravitational anomaly than with the first portal...but after further analysis even him noticed there was a difference in how it distorted the space-continuum. Like it connected to somewhere else that wasn't the two-dimensional plane Bill Cypher came from. But that was something he still didn't put on the table. How did he know it?

-You said it could bring somewhere else...but you wouldn't know that if you didn't have the lectures Stan sent us... 

...You were receiving the data too, didn't you?

Dipper's voice was showing to be more upset by the moment.

-Well, I...I guess you could say that I do. Hehe!

-Then Stanford trusted you this kind of thing, and you betray him hiding your tail between your legs!? I can't believe it! 

A loud slam came from the table, product of Dipper's fist. Mabel wasn't any happier with McGucket's course of action.

-He was your friend. How could you do this to him? You're a horrible grumpy old man!

-...I'm sorry kids. I would like to say I have your guts. But the more I see the consequences of two years ago, I feel more inclined to not get involved with this. I didn't only see Bill there. I saw something horrible, something I'd wish I'll never see fulfilled. And now I understand I can't help you under those circumstances. I'm truly sorry I can't help you, but it is for the best of you and your uncles.

Now Dipper was really angry.

-Don't tell me what's better for them. You're abandoning them to their fate!! What the hell meant that reconciliation back then, eh!? Are you truly letting them to die!? Is that really what a friendship means to you!?

-IT'S BETTER THAN KILL THEM MYSELF!!

McGucket finally exploded in a sentence that kept everyone in silence. That was not what they were expecting in the slightest.

-That's...that's the other thing I saw in the portal that time. I thought it was just a minor hallucination at the moment, but now I see it was a vision. It was dark, and blurry, but the blood of your uncle was right in my hands! Now I fear that's the destiny I will fulfill, and I'd rather hope for the best while doing nothing instead of condemning them myself. I truly respect Stanford Pines, kid. More than you would ever understand. But there are things even I can't do, and one of them is sentencing his death out of something i can avoid.

Silence reigned supreme in the lobby.

-Didn't we change destiny?- Mabel finally broke it, with a voice that was starting to crack- Didn't we stop what would have been the end of this universe? Fate isn't set in stone, and you don't have to do that. You can avoid that future, you can save them! Please

-It's okay, Mabel. We can't count on him this time. Let's go home. I'll plan something else in our way.

Dipper knew at least for the time being, McGucket was too scared to help them. For one time it was not his own being, but the trust put into him what made him hesitate. He truly was suffering, and Dipper wouldn't pressure him on that.

Melody and Soos didn't have anything to say on this situation. It was too awkward for them to interfere, and they knew the best they could do for the time being was to leave the old man to cool down before trying to convince him otherwise.

The group then left the manor, leaving an old man to his thoughts and fears.


End file.
